Question: Rewrite ${((4^{-8})(5^{11}))^{-7}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 5^m}$.
${ ((4^{-8})(5^{11}))^{-7} = (4^{(-8)(-7)})(5^{(11)(-7)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-8})(5^{11}))^{-7}} = 4^{56} \times 5^{-77}} $